


It's All A Part Of Me

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XII</p><p>Prompt: Ron/Hermione; Careful, Sleep, Gentle Bickering, First Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All A Part Of Me

Hermione was nearly asleep when she felt a hand brush hers in the darkness.

“You asleep?” Ron’s voice asked of her in a stage whisper.

“Yes,” she replied, somewhat sarcastically.

“Oh...” There was a long pause. “You can’t be, you answered.”

“Five points, Ronald.” She was being snappy now, she only called him Ronald when he was stating the obvious.

“I can’t sleep.” He sounded disheartened so Hermione softened.

“I know the feeling.”

“Can I sleep with you?” His hand brushed hers again, purely by accident, of course.

“You can buy me dinner first!” Hermione struggled to keep a straight face even though it was pitch black.

“Oh...No! I didn’t mean... n-not that it wouldn’t be lovely but I meant. Oh, sod it.”

“Stop worrying, I know what you meant. You can try, if it’ll make you feel better.” Hermione got off the sofa she was lying on and lead on her side on the floor, in the space Ron had made for her, bringing her pillow with her.

She was very aware that although they weren’t technically touching, Ron was only a hair’s breadth away from her back. She was suddenly conscious of her skin flushing and her heart thumping, not to mention the fact she only had her underwear on her bottom half. She didn’t really dress for bed thinking she’d be seen... or felt. She shivered at the thought.

“Sorry, are you cold, do you want to borrow the blanket?” Ron asked, obviously having more of a sensitive evening than he usually did.

“M’fine. Go to sleep, Ron,” Hermione whispered, knowing that in this situation she’d never fall asleep herself, she was too nervous.

“Ok,” Ron agreed and put his arm around her waist without asking, pulling their bodies those vital few centimetres closer. To him it seemed the natural thing to do. Hermione considered asking him to move it or moving it herself but it felt comfortable there and for the first time in a long while she felt safe. Her peace lasted all of about five minutes.

“Oh, that’s very subtle, Ron!” She exclaimed, rolling over to face him.

“What? Immasleep” Ron asked sleepily.

“Honestly, I’m not stupid, I know that wasn’t your wand.” Hermione sat up and folded her arms, not sure why she was making such a fuss, her two best friends were boys, she was used to this by now. But for some reason this felt different, maybe she was overcompensating because of the thoughts she’d been having in those five minutes. Apparently Ron had woken enough to understand her reference and be embarrassed by it.

“I’m sorry.... erm, it’s nothing personal, it’s just when you’re that close to a girl... well, you in this case. When you’re that close to you, you just can help notice how warm you are and how your hair smells like peach and how your nose wrinkles when you laugh and that gorgeous smile of yours when you know something I don’t, and well.... it can’t hurt that you the most beautiful girl... woman, sorry... that I’ve met. So yeah... it’s not really my fault, you see.”

“You got all that from me facing the other direction, in the dark?” Hermione asked, trying to hold up her crumbling resolve and Ron shrugged, which she could barely make out in the dark.

“And I thought you said it wasn’t personal.” She unfolded her arms, weakening as she comprehended what Ron might be saying, in his own roundabout way.

“Well, it sort of is, with you.” She couldn’t see him but from the sound of his voice she could tell he’d gone bright red. She wasn’t sure whether to laugh or hug him.

“This has got to be the weirdest way I’ve been chatted up,” she said, deciding on a light hearted hint.

“Am I chatting you up?” Ron asked confused.

“I don’t know, you’re the one doing it. Are you?”

“...Yeah. Why not? Wait...would you say yes?”

“Oh, for crying out loud, where are you?” She turned to face his general direction, holding her hands in front of her until something that felt like a face bumped into them. She traced her fingers over his lips to make sure she knew where she was going and leaned forward, kissing him fiercely yet sweetly at the same time.

“What are you doing? Not that I want you to stop, I just can’t... believe it.”

“I’m making what I feel very obvious. Feel free to do the same.” Hermione found Ron’s hands and placed them on her waist and let her own roam over his back as she resumed the kiss, gradually shifting closer to him until she was nearly in his lap. Nearly seven years of frustration bubbled to the surface as she waited for Ron to make a decisive move. He didn’t seem to understand what could happen here, what she wanted to happen, nearly desperately. She slid a hand up his thigh, bare like hers, she was relieved to find. He followed her lead by letting his hand hover just short of her breast. She nearly screamed is exasperation.

“You are allowed to touch me, I am a willing party in where this is heading.”

“I don’t want to get slapped,” Ron replied sheepishly.

“Why would I slap you?” Hermione asked shocked.

“Well, you do tend to... no reason, forget I said it.” His brain took a second to register Hermione’s previous words. “Where is this heading?” He could dimly make out Hermione pull her hooded shirt over her head. “Is this heading where I think this is heading because... well, I want to head there if it is.” Hermione laughed, she had never been so relieved to have a guy say he wanted to fuck her, more or less.

“I wish I could see you,” Ron said wistfully, mostly to himself. He had been dreaming of Hermione for as long as he could remember and it was almost sad that now it was happening, he couldn’t see her clearly.

“But Harry... he’s only 10 feet that way, if he wakes up we can cover it up in the dark, if I turn on the light we wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Can’t you make a little light, just for us.” Ron took hold of her hand and pressed it to his lips. Even the most whimsical request couldn’t be refused when he did that. She found her jeans and retrieved her wand, casting a glow over the bit of floor they occupied.

Ron took in the sight of her, her pale skin and freckles looked almost golden, her hair shone like it was in sunlight. He didn’t make a conscious decision to kiss her, he just found himself doing it. Now she’d said it was fine his hands roamed over every bit of skin they could find. The kiss was forcibly broken when Hermione pulled his shirt off. He resumed kissing her as soon as he physically could.

“I’m never going to stop kissing you, you know that,” Ron buried his face in her neck, breathing in her peachy hair and nibbling along her neck. She unclasped her bra herself, knowing it’d be quicker and felt Ron’s hand instantly drawn to her left breast, encircling it and squeezing gently, enough to make her gasp.

She laid back, not knowing or caring that her head banged slightly against the hard floor. She wrapped her arms around Ron’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. His hands ghosted over her stomach making the muscles jump and her giggle. His fingers slipped under the waistband of her underwear at each side and he lowered them gently until they were off. He found himself staring at her, unable to help it, she was so beautiful. He didn’t know how he’d made it through all these years wanting but not having her. But now, spread delicately on the floor for him like she was, he knew she was his and always would be. He slid a finger inside her, the other hand holding her hip steady and his mouth kissing and muttering into her abdomen. She caught what sounded like an _I love you_ but didn’t press it in case she’d misheard.

When he added a second finger, her back arched fully off the floor, trying to push them deeper. After a few minutes of struggling to keep quiet during this exquisite torture she forced herself up, only to grasp Ron by the shoulders and drag him down on top of her, gasping as his hardness pressed against her clit, making her grind against it and making Ron swear almost too loudly.

“Now, do it now... please,” she begged, throwing caution to the wind, along with everything that was telling her to be a good girl. Ron nodded, serious all of a sudden.

Hermione had to bite down on her hand to keep from making some very loud and undignified noises when he entered her. Her insides felt tingly and she urged to rock against him. He thrust into her, desperate as she was for friction. He had hold of one of her hands, holding it above her head and the other probably supporting him, she didn’t have time to check because he was kissing her again, her mouth, her neck, a nipple, her mouth again. All the while his steady rhythm bringing her closer to the edge. Her nails dug into the back of his hand, making it go white in places but he didn’t notice. All he knew was that he was surrounded by Hermione and never wanted to not be. She came, shuddering around him and calling out his name, her muscles clenched around him making him follow her release, her face glowing behind his eyes.

Minutes passed, it could have been hours but Hermione knew she had to go back to her own makeshift bed.

“We should get dressed and try and sleep,” Hermione said wincing at the kicked puppy expression on Ron’s face. “This was... we are wonderful but I don’t think this needs to be another thing playing on Harry’s mind. We’ll still be together and we’ll still be us, only we will know we have this.” Ron agreed eventually, knowing she was right.

She was nearly asleep when a hand brushed hers again. This time she took it firmly in her own and held on tight.


End file.
